


Sleeping Partner

by Black_Fox_Spirit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Bad Sanses - Freeform, Dust/Horror - Freeform, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killer X Error, NightError - Freeform, Nightmare, Pointless fluff, Safety in Numbers, Sleepy Cuddles, add more tags later??, bad sans poly - Freeform, bone picking, broken purrs, but very little, cross - Freeform, cross x dust, dusty ax, error, killer, lots of fluff, mentions of killing and deaths in aus, mentions of nsfw, nightmare x error - Freeform, nuzzling, welp don't remeber these twos ship name so making one, what are tags, yes skeletons purr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fox_Spirit/pseuds/Black_Fox_Spirit
Summary: Bunch of dribbles of the bad sans since I've had a urge to write for them lately. most will be cuddly fluff some not so sweet. maybe some more *fun* ones thou not sure yet. each chapter says whos in it hope you all enjoy my mess of writing <3 <3
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Sleepy Axe (Horror x Dust)

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote something so forgive the spelling and grammar errors but hope you enjoy the fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror hated missions with Killer for a reason it always left him tired and being someone used to keeping an eye socket out even when he sleeps makes Horror a pretty restless sleeper but theirs someone who puts that restlessness to rest. all Horror has to do is find them.  
> (updated)

Horror walked the halls of the darken Castel ax lazy throw over his shoulder, the handle old and splattered but yet the blade was always kept clean and sharp, the last mission had taken a lot out of Horror having to both kill half the au which took far to long for horrors liking being someone who quick in and out thanks to his low magic but cross was out having gotten hurt on his last mission like the dumbass he was so Horror was left to go to swapouter with Killer. Horror will admit it was a beautiful site the being among the stars something horror used to dream about seeing and showings paps now surrounded by the stardust swirling of colors horror kept his gaze up most of the time for two good reasons. Now the bad thing was finding half the monsters in the spaceful au. Was too much walking for horrors liking and on top of dealing with Killer it took a lot out of Horror, especially the dealing with Killer part. Nightmare was the only one Killer would listen to even when Horror had his ax at the other throat Killer kept that permit smirk on his face and if it wasn’t for the hell Horror would pay from Nightmare for killing his right-hand puppet Horror would of wiped that little smirk off the other's skull giving them real reason to smile

The only reason the two had been paired for this mission was cause Nightmare knew they could get the job done the quickest, also since horror was the least likely to not dust killer, also so those pain in the coccyx star sanses didn’t stop them. Horror was skilled with his ax easy throwing it dusting every monster he hit but being much more quicker to jump into a crowd dusting so many in one swipe. Killer was shift and fast with his knives letting him weave his way thru areas quickly and swiftly. Meaning Horror took the middle of town killing everyone, as they fled and Killer got the ones on the outskirts of town as they fled the two were an amazing killing team just their teamwork lacked in many places, Killer also was much suited for longer missions since he had the mental space to do so where Horror, dust, and sometimes error didn't. It’s why Horror was mostly paired with Dust the other mindset was much more similar to Horrors even thou his story was similar to Killer’s. 

Speaking of said Dusty skeleton that was who Horror was looking for right now not being able to find the other in his normal spots at the kitchen table or the living room left Horror to look a few other places but the longer Horror wondered the more tired the he grew his eye growing heavy needing the much-needed rest yet Horror couldn’t bring himself, or more he knew he wouldn't be able to, to close his sockets. Even if he knew no one in these halls would harm the broken skeleton, or at least not much without having to deal with both Nightmare and Dust, Horror was used to those close to him trying to hurt him or his brother their AU is one of eat or be eaten. It wasn’t rare for others to hurt or take from friends to feed their own family when it got really rough. Even Horror himself had done some things to monster he thought was his friends, a cold shiver ran down Horrors spine as he could hear the faint sounds blood splatter in the back of his skull memories trying to bubble up at the thought but horror pushed them at bay keeping focused on his task at hand

Horror climb the darken stairs now on one of the higher parts of the castle. Not many came to this part of the castle it was much closer to the bosses chambers and was fairly far back of the castle only ones that came here was the boss when he wasn’t in a mood to deal with anyone but didn't want to go to his own room or Dust when his mind started to slip making it hard for the other not dust anyone and everyone close to him. All of them here in the castle were such high levels of LV between them all, other than Cross the other didn't come to them with much LV but he was slowly climbing, so most days they could handle the madding power but some days it was hard to keep the smile upon their skulls. They all had their ways of dealing with it Horror himself took it out two ways one way a bit cleaner than the other but the other was much more ‘relaxing’ and Dust had these same ways of releasing the build-up but Horror just hoped dust wasn’t in ‘that’ mood the skeleton was much too tired to get anything up.

Horror let out a huff as he found Dust at the top, looking out among the castle courtyard, which wasn't much a sight many of the trees were dead the branches bare and the grass even around the area was a dull color much feeling for the castles aesthetic one could say the only good sight was the sky really thou right now it was growing dark and clear the day much gone. Dust seeming lost in thought thou Horror knew better. He knew the other knew Horror was there, or could tell Dust knew someone was there, the small twitch in the other’s grip in the stone, which surprisedly wasn’t broken yet thou it held many creaks from countless times being gripped much to hard, followed by the muttering horror heard even before reaching the top seem to grow quieter. The grip on the stone loosen just a bit so the other making it so dust could attack quicker if need be, thou horror knew the other would just us magic if need be since dust had very little lack of magic and it was much quicker. Horror made a low rumble sound in the back of his non-existent throat just loud enough to be heard by the other. the sound was one only meant for his brother and his partner it was very similar to a broken purr but could be easily taken as a growl if the other didn’t know better but Dust knew the sound and his grip loosen even more on the stone Dust letting it go of it turning around to sit on the ground arm propped up on one knee as he now looked at horror with a blank expression on their face but Horror already knew what the other meant with that look, both having done this many times for each other.

Horror walked slowly towards the other finally letting his ax fall from his shoulder with a thud on the stone still keeping a hold of it to dragging it with him as he made his way to his partner. Most times Horror would just sit next to the other leaning on to them for support since it was much safer that way since both could get up quickly if need be but the tiredness that pulled at the others bones and joints making his movement sluggish the closer he got to dust Horror knew as soon as he closed his eyes he would be ‘dead to the world’ as one may say which was way Horror was a bit happy they were so far from the others since he felt much more safer here, thou he knew his spine would be complaining later for this, as he laid his head on the other’s lap. Horror's skull turned to face the other stomach, nose press lightly into the other shirt where horror could smell the other a smell of old pine and dust mix with a bit of the other natural musk. This position also meant the awful hole in horror head was hidden and he could look up at the other with a smirk. His eyes slowly closing as the sense of safety and warmth come over horror especially when he felt the other hand press against Horrors cheek, horror turning his to nuzzle into it with another purr as the other thumb slowly began to soothe the bags under Horror's sockets  
“hehe found you..” Horror said as the darkness of sleep finally took hold of him. Horror didn’t get to see the smile that bloom on the other’s skull but that was okay horror seen it many times before when dust found him.


	2. Comfort in the dark (Nightmare x Error)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare has learned a lot about his group and has gotten close to them knowing how to push them to set them off but also how to comfort them even a glitch skeleton who hated touch who would never show weakness to anyone  
> Yet nightmare has the other in his arms.  
> (updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best but still found it sweet  
> will deftly write another one for these two cause honestly I love these two together a lot

Error was one who hates touch or at least his body did always glitching when others touched him thou error could try to keep it together if he focused but sometimes it was too much and his body would shut down causing the other to crash if it got too bad. Now if you knew how to touch the other so the glitching was to a minimum so it didn’t over walmed the glitchy skeleton in a negative way but finding this way was no easy task. There were very few who knew how to keep the others glitching low since you had to get close to error to even find out and with him being the anti-social behind he was that in itself was a task thou there is a difference between talking and picking a fight. Then even if you were able to get the blacks one attention enough and then have him let you touch was nearly impossible. Nightmare thou was quick to pick up little things especially with his gang, though it was something much needed when working with monsters whose minds weren't all their in the skull and not the most stable.

Nightmare can tell when killer smirk stretched too thin for the other his smirk usually relaxed fitting for the high ego skeleton but at the same time seeing the relaxed smirk even when in a taught spot gave a sense of everything be okay. Many reasons why nightmare always paired killer with cross him being the newest of them all and also the most nervous to fuck up thou cross was always good about following instructions. Cross was also known for trying to hide when his newfound LV was becoming too much letting it build or letting it meld into his mind. Nightmare had found that during those times cross would hide away from the others you overuse his magic training to get rid of the build-up leaving most times nightmare let the other be but always made sure he rested afterward.

Nightmare had come to tell when horror was tired but couldn’t bring himself to sleep, the fear buried in his soul from a universe where even your friends would not stop to stab you in the back, thou nightmare has told him several times if any of the other did anything they would deal with nightmare personal, not that nightmare felt he have to do much if dust found out before him as well but yet the other had days where he couldn't bring himself to sleep nightmare has had to force the other to sleep once or twice not he ever enjoyed it since when nightmare put others to sleep unless he messes with the dream most times they would turn out to be nightmares for the other and the pain look on horror face as he was forced to sleep thru them made the apple in nightmares chest ache.

Error thou was the one that took nightmare the hardest and longest to learn about the other being so closed off from the others and when he first joined the gang the other spent a lot more time in the anti-void then in the castle even thou nightmare gave them all their own room that they could do with as they please. Over time thou error slowly moved in thou he will still go to the void when they need a breather from everything and everyone. This gave nightmare the time to learn the little things about the other just like he did with the other when they all first come here. Nightmare learned about Error's love for sweets, how the other was very found of making nest with his strings, especially when they weren't in a good mood or close to a crash, the amount of times Nightmare has taken down a hammock of blue strings from the corner of the living made the king sigh just at the thought. Nightmare gave up on taking it down as well.

Error also had a little hobby of knitting and sewing dolls, though nightmare new about that one since he had many of them hanging from the anti-void all covered in thin white dust. But the one thing that took Nightmare the longest to find out but one of the best thing to discover was touching error over clothes doesn’t affect his glitching as much compared to when you touched him directly, nightmare found this out more from a blabbermouth know as ink thou did nightmare maybe force some of this personal information out of ink monster after Nightmare caught said ink blob from a fight, that was between nightmare and the creature.

Finding all those out about his group took nightmare time but has deftly come in handy keeping his team in the best of shape only one that took nightmare so long was Error but didn't mean nightmare didn't find some ways to soothe the grump, nightmare enjoys challenges after all. But coming to find these things out often left nightmare in situations like now.

Error sat in nightmare's lap an oversized blanket wrapped around him covering most of his body, even his warms that wrapped around nightmare chest almost looking like a toddler that had come to their parent's cause of a nightmare. but thanks to the blanket it very little of Error's body directly touched Nightmare's. This wasn't the first or probably the last time Error has came into nightmares office or even his room once or twice taking the closet blanket they could find, the one in nightmare's chambers laid folded neatly on the back of the couch just for this reason, Error wrapping it tightly around himself then partly marching over to nightmare who had already turn to let the other sit in his lap and bury his head into the hood of nightmares jacket. Once the other was nestle nicely into Nightmare arms wrapped around tightly the king's chest and legs tug neatly to the side pretty much-trapping nightmare their not that he minded turning back around to face his desk but sadly couldn’t do much other than use his tentacles to read some of the paperwork.

After a short time nightmare spoke up the rumble of his voice made the other jump a bit, nightmare couldn't help the small chuckle at it, nightmare moved a tentacle to lay over the other back squeezing the other in a comforting way or so nightmare hoped it came off like that since the other jumped again at the move meant. Nightmare had a feeling the other wasn't here cause of his normal reasons.

Wanna talk about it or sleep it off?” Nightmare said looking out the corner of his eye to the other's skull the rumble of his voice always made the other press closer but yet this time nothing. The kind ignored the sting in his chest since he knew it wasn't caused by him but this worried them even further.

Nightmare could also feel the other stiffen at the question but did not answer which is what nightmare had assumed would happen the answer to these types of questions was usually a low growl and the other flat out not answering, this time being no different other than the others it seemed. But after more silence between the two Error's grip on the other tighten. Nightmare could feel the self-hatred coming from the other rolling off in waves feeding nightmare a wonderful meal but nightmare could never truly bring himself to enjoy these meals they always felt spoiled to him. This worried the king further but theirs one thing nightmare has come to find out about a couple of the skeletons he calls mates, not too pressing subjects that didn't need pressing since it either leads to them spiraling further into the dark or them taking off which also lead to a worse outcome so with a sigh nightmare didn't ask further assuming the other was going with the latter choice then.

Since nightmare couldn’t really use his hands for any writing he instead placed them on the around Error waist using his thumbs thru the blanket to rub soothing circles into the other lightly which made them jump a bit at first his body not enjoying the touch as nightmare could feel the fizzling of code under his palms. But soon even those seemed to relax, Error slouching further into nightmares arms and soon their breathing evened out the other falling asleep in the king's hold easing Nighmares worry a bit. This was still something that still surprising to Nightmare that Error felt safe enough to do sleep like this around the king of negativity them but yet this made the small smile on nightmares face grow, turning his head to nuzzle the other neck, without the other’s body protesting since it was in a relaxed state, breathing in slowly holding the other tighter. Nightmare could do so much when the other was asleep his body acting so much more clam even the pixels where much smaller.

This was a rare sight to see both these skeletons so relaxed and claimed, the king of negativity and the destroy both such powerful monsters finding comfort in the other space. Luckily this was only a sight for them, at the moment, a moment for them to be themselves without worry to relax to be with someone who knew what the other has done the amount of guilt and pain the other carried on their back but yet they found comfort in the other.


	3. Picking Feeling (Horror and Killer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror had a bad habit of picking at stuff he shouldn't  
> he tried to keep it under check yet it grew hard somedays.  
> Sometimes some other share the same pain but are good at hiding it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning~ mentions of self-harm and killing of others 
> 
> This ones a bit more darker then the others and bit more different but in the end turn a bit sweet?  
> also didn't proof read this one at all to late in the day so sorry for any grammar mistakes

Picking at the wound in his skull, tugging along the ridge why his claws slowly scratched the inside of his skull almost to ground the other which helped him a lot when he had forgotten something or was on edge. It was a bad habit of horrors one papyrus has gotten on sans about over and over to get him to stop. For a while, horror didn’t pick at it unless it was a bad day even then it was a small amount but paps always seem to catch when sans did it but now with paps not really around anymore since horror stayed with the rest of his group at first since it was nightmares orders. Horror didn't really enjoy being their all the time since that meant he left paps alone but the more he did missions and listen to nightmare than the deal between the two was kept, nightmare would make sure the people of snowden had enough food to live in return horror did all what nightmare said without question, thou horror did find loops around to get a snarky comment here and there, the more safe horror's home was and that meant paps too since paps were the one horror gave the food too so that meant the town relied on paps as well to get it, everyone knows not to bite the hand that feeds you.

Horror kept picking slowly picking up just how hard he pulled on the wound gritting his teeth as had listened to Killer the other voice annoyed horror to no end yet he was stuck with him for this mission and horror *hated* it. The day had already started out shitty and it got so much worse when Horror was told he was on a mission with Killer. The others grin as Nightmare told the two took all of Horror's will not to smash in.

“Uh hey, don’t you think you shouldn’t do that?”

Horror blinked his eyelight fizzing back into focuses in his skull looking to Killer now who seemed to have a look of concern, his bone brows frowned and his smirk a bit strained at the sides. Horror couldn't help himself and let out a little scoff, Horror didn’t think the other could even make a face like that.

“Shouldn’t do what toy?”

Horror growled out smirking a bit as the other made a face at the nickname. Horror knew the other hated it but everyone knew Killer was the bosses toy with how much the other followed him like a lost puppy with the smirk. They all had made bets as well just how much Killer sucks the bosses dick.

Thou that smirk dropped quickly as the other started walking closer to Horror. Horror's grip on his ax got a lot tighter, letting out a warning growl a question of what the hell the other thought he was doing on horror tongue but the other quickly held down the other down with magic and the hand that was picking at his wound was carefully taken out Killer having to pry a couple of fingers out of his skull. The movement startled horror as watched the other and growling lowly at the other but that’s when horror felt the wetness running down the side of his skull.

Oh heh seems he picks too much again.

“You’ve been picking at this a lot lately even boss is a bit worried about ya, don’t need you dusting on us be to much work to clean you up hehe”

Horror was not amused by the joke but did smirk at his own

“Bet you would know how the boss feels a lot wouldn't you toy? Knows how he feels in more ways then one and at least he has a better use for your mouth then you do”

Horror’s smirk widened even more at the other’s glare but yet the other still didn’t let go of Horrors hand but Killer did drop his magic which confused Horror. The other telling Horror to shut up before turning to walk more towards the town Still keeping a firm grip on horrors hand. Thou the other stopped when horror didn’t follow if anything Horror seemed to root his feet into the ground beyond baffled by what was going on.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Making better use of your hand. Don’t want to explain to the boss why you dusted over something stupid. It’s a bad habit get over it”

As much as it seemed the other was trying to look out for the other, or it seemed so, the last part made horror marrow boil a bit. It was a bad habit one his *tired* to get over it for longer then this bag of dust has any idea, what fucking right does this freak have to tell horror to just get over it. Horror made sure to tell the other this not caring anymore if someone found them as he raised his voice to the other and all killer did was stand there keeping his grip firm on the other using their magic when horror tired to pull away till eventually, which just made horror even more pissed that the other thought he could just use their magic on Horror. But eventually, horror could tell his words were getting him nowhere as the other just stared at him with a blank stare. Horror's head killed and he just wants to *pick* at it till it went away

“Done?” Killer asks tilting his head to the side in question thou his expression never changed.

Horror growled and without an answer just begin to walk forward now. If the other wanted to hold his hand then fine but horror was leading not some toy!

Horror was expecting the other to protest yet none came if anything the other was finally quiet as they walked. Heh if holding the other's hand was all it took to shut the other up horror would have to do it more often thou maybe next time Horror will have a little shook waiting for them.

They both walked in silence till they both could see the town now horror stopped to ask the other if they needed him to hold his hand thru this too but the other had already let go knife at the read as they kept walking that smile back on their face yet as they walked past horror the other said

“Picking at them just makes them worse even if it feels like its helping”

Now that made Horror look at the other a bit confused at the twist of words but once they realized what it meant Horror was a bit shooked not expecting how the other said that with such sincerity, Horror knew the other had scars even seen a couple but didn't expect the other to have the same urge, the burning feeling to make it better for just a minute to distract yourself for just a bit, but then again it also didn't surprise horror they all had their problems in the group but knowing someone else with the same bad habit. Heh horror had a feeling that maybe their next mission won’t be as bad thou horror still gonna shove their ax up the others coccyx if they talked the whole time again without hesitation.

  
With that Horror, grin planted itself back on his skull and he followed the other as screams begin to sound out around them dust filling the air.


	4. Relaxing tension (Cross x Dust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross had settled himself on the couch tired from his last mission and just wanted to relax but someone else also needed to relax and cross helps a bit.  
> (needs updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for a friend but not my best also whats prof reading  
> hope you enjoy thou I'm gonna try writing for the more rarer pairing soon

Cross sat on the couch slowly munching on the chocolate he had stolen from error stash again thou this have to be his last for a bit error was getting a bit grouchy with ‘whoever was stealing them’ even hid them right under his bed this time with lots of strings to keep the other out but cross simple just cut them all and the other would be very pissed once he found out but did cross care at the moment, nope. The only thing that had cross’s attention right now was the skeleton that was asleep leaning against cross. When cross came in here he had found dust already on the couch the other having stayed behind like cross from the rest of the group both had just gotten back from their own respective missions and the boss wanted them to take a break as to not break themselves. Even so cross had some steam to let off still from his mission, the sans their had a mouth on him and cross was so happy when the other dusted thou some of the things he said got to cross, so he trained a bit then took a shower and came into the living area to relax a bit till the others got back.

Dust had already been in the room on the couch, an apple in their hand though it was already almost gone and the other seemed to be nodding off with the way his eyes dropped as he held his head up on their palm of his hand that rested on the armrest. But once cross walked in they saw the tension in their shoulders seeming to get worse. Cross walked to sit on the other end of the couch beginning to nibble on his own meal. Cross could feel the other's eyes on him knowing it was dust and figured it was cause the other knew where the chocolate the other was nibbling on was from and knew how much of a shit show cross would be in if error found out it was him stealing his chocolate and not killer like error thought for the past two weeks, watching the two fight was very amusing till nightmare came to break the two up that or killer touched error and he crashed both just as amusing to everyone. 

Cross tried to pay the other no mind as he ate the sweet treat relaxing finally letting his bones settle the warm water from the shower had relaxed all his joints and cross could feel all his bones settling into place as he sat back pulling out his phone to play on as cross kept the chocolate in his mouth. Only looking up when cross heard a thump from behind him not seeing what the sound was he looked over to dust with a questioning look only to notice the others apple now gone and the other leaning back with his hood up. Cross could still see and almost feel the tension on the other and it almost worried cross a bit wondering why the other was so tense but cross knew better to ask since he probably wouldn’t even get an answer anyways so he just went back to scrolling thru his phone.

Almost dozing off himself crosses treat long done with and the others not back cross let out a sigh only to jump out of his skin as he felt something thump onto cross shoulder. Looking down cross saw dust, his skull resting on cross's shoulder. Which confused cross immensely since the other wasn't much for touch or at least not when they were so tense yet cross could see the others breathing much more shallow than it was yet cross could still see the tensions in the other.  
At first, cross didn’t know what to do he new he couldn’t just push the other off grumpy dust was bad enough a tired stressed dust was a death wish to mess with plus for some reason cross almost wanted to do something to help the other's tension which surprised cross himself yet cross had started to come close with some of the others here just all in their own way, even killer even if the two didn’t see eye to eye and dust even though cross barely even talked to him.  
Cross sighed closing his eyes and he listened and felt out with his magic real quick no one was their no one could see as cross lean into dust using his magic to soothe as much as he could even soothing himself to the point cross didn’t notice he had falling asleep the others coming back to find the two sound asleep killer took a photo to use as blackmail for later and horror huffed but was a bit happy dust had relaxed around the newbie. Error on the other hand had taken one look to the wrapper on the couch and stormed off in the direction of the sleeping chambers, the others knowing just ‘whose’ room he was going to. Nightmare thou had taken the blanket they always had on the back of the couch laying over the shoulders of the two after the others had left there was a small warmth to the smile on nightmares face happy his mates were relaxed together.


	5. Warmth In Your Hold (Killer x Error)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other had been so quiet Error didn’t even notice them till they had sat and lean into Error bearing their face in his shoulder which made Error almost jump out of his skin but the glitching of his body did a good job instead.  
> (needs updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been craving some Killer and Error so decided to write a bit of comfort with the two. wrote more than planned but am happy with that

Error slowly worked on fixing Killer's jacket, again, the other seeming to have picked a fight with Dust during the wrong time. Took Nightmares rage yelling at the two and tearing the two apart to make them stop what started the fight neither would say even as nightmare threaten them with punishment but both just looked away from their leader like toddlers. After some talking about how the two are not allowed to tear apart the castle just cause they wanted to be brats the two were sent away leaving both to wonder to their respective sides of the castle. Error was sure he saw Horror head in the decoration of where dust was seen heading which was good since he was the best to calm the unstable one down but that left the other with Error since Nightmare has had enough of the two already and Cross was out at the time, it was okay for the most part since when the other wasn’t in a good mood he was quiet, thank the multiverse, but that also made them very clingy or at least know they were.

Error sighed once again as he felt the other squeeze him over his jacket, arms wrapped farmly around Error's waist, Error had formed his lower ecto for both their comforts, hands gripping fist fulls of Error's jacket, the others head pressed into his back. Each rise of Killer's chest had them press into him more which made error body glitch a bit more but over time error had gotten used to the others touch this having been a thing since the night when Killer had found Error on the couch working on one of his dolls. The other had been so quite Error didn’t even notice them till they had sat and lean into Error bearing their face in his shoulder which made Error almost jump out of his skin but the glitching of his body did a good job instead freezing the skeleton in place since Error didn't expect it neither did he expect the other to squeeze him tightly as they wrapped their arms around Errors lower ribs. It took some time before Error glitching was under control enough for him to even try to speak, turning to ask the other what the hell they were doing yet Error shut his jaw with an audible click as he now really felt the other seeing as his shoulders slowly shook and just how tense the other was. It was very rare to see Killer without his damn smirk so seeing him like this now had the glitch speechless and just a bit concerned takes a lot to get the other like this and left Error wondering what happened.  
Pondering over what to do Error sighed as he went back to working on his little project letting the other do as he pleased but now if Error leaned into the other as well showing him it was okay that Error accepted the arms squeezing tighter around him holding the glitch closer as the other slowed his breathing till eventually, it was a smooth and shallow as they had fallen asleep is something kept between the two. Error never did find out what happened since after the other woke, waking Error in the process as they tried to get up, Killer looked at the other with a shy look as if waiting for the other to ask what happen but Error just sighed waving the other off as he stood up himself stretching acting as if none of what happens just happen. Not looking at the other as the relief looked washed over their face and they left with their smirk planted on their face though if you looked close you could tell it was a bit tight at the edges. 

Ever since then Killer has become a bit more handsy with Error, much to his annoyment, the first time after that the other didn’t know, or care who knows, Error's limit and Error had crashed, and to say the least, Error didn’t let the other near him for a while after even as Killer apologizing thou anyone could tell he found the crashing a bit funny. Killer seemed to always be good at sneaking up on the glitch but learn not to touch him right away or at least not to touch him too much but slowly Killer learned what was okay and what made Error glitch thou Error will never admit just how much the two had sat on this very couch, or even sometimes errors room, cuddled up nor will he admit how he came to enjoy the touch since Error rarely let anyone do so. Or how his glitches seemed to calm sometimes when Killer held him or let Error lay on him cradling the other skull in his lap.

Error held up the other jacket in front of him sighing as he had finished patching it up as best he could but instead of giving back to the other error folded it placing in on his lap as error leaned back with a smaller sigh laying his head back onto Killer's shoulder who made a pleasing sound as the other turned his own head into Error. Nuzzling into his neck and scarf staying still a moment as Error's body glitched a bit but once it had calmed down, Killer nuzzled closer breathing in the other with a soft purr in return. Error could feel as blue blush dusted his cheeks at the sound looking up to the ceiling as Killer snuggled as close as he could to Error. Error closed his own eye sockets enjoying the warm feeling of the other how his body accepted the small squeezes. Error could feel the other nug at him a bit opening his eye sockets he turned his head to look at the other's white eye light killers though it closed as killer reached forward pressing his teeth against Error's who pressed back in return opening his mouth at the coaxing from Killer letting out a small moan as Killer shoved his tongue into Errors mouth dominating the other's mouth right away as it tangled with all of Errors tongues. Error eventually pulled away a mix of purple slive contacting the two, Error was now panting the blush from before much darker and the grip around his waist had loosened just for Killer to slip his hands under Errors shirt making the other shiver at the direct touch on his ecto which made Killer smirk.

"D-don't push your l-l-luck we're in the living ro-oom dumbass" Error said glaring at the other as his hands began to roam and group at Error's body. Killer going back to nuzzling into the other's neck gently nipping it making Error let out little noises as he slowly becomes overwhelmed. 

"Never stopped you before" 

Error could feel the shit-eating grin on the others face making the glitch blush much more about to protest when They felt a sharp pain in their neck

"F-Fuck Killer"

"That's my name"

"Fuck you"

"With pleaser~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a part two to this where they have a bit more fun~ since I had no idea how to end this XD hope you enjoyed


End file.
